


Our Last Breath

by Melanie_Mikaelson



Series: Our Last Breath [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Bastogne, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Mikaelson/pseuds/Melanie_Mikaelson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to happen like this, not to him. Easy Company looked down at their brother in arms coughing up blood with each painful breath that could be his last, he was just a kid, a kid who had saved so many of their asses over and over again, and now there was no one to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Breath

The trees were exploding around them, and there’s nothing they can do to stop it except for trying to lay low in their foxholes and pray that they live to see another day. Someone screams for a medic somewhere in the distance faded slightly by the sound of exploding trees and screams of terror.

Eugene Roe climbed out of the safety of his foxhole and went in search of the cry for help; he dodges the trees blowing up around him as mortars drop in the forest and bullets whizzing past. Roe grips his supply bag as he slides across the snow when he finds the wounded soldier.

Doc assesses the damage; it was a through and through, nothing serious. “You’re gonna be alright,” Doc murmurs patching up the soldier before dragging him into the nearest foxhole that was occupied by Martin.

“Stay safe Doc!” Martin calls as he watches as Doc runs back into the exploding trees. Doc was nearing Babe's foxhole when another cry for Medic echoed through the trees. 

Babe pokes his head out of his foxhole and watches Doc turn in the direction of the call for a medic when the popping of a machine gun in the distance catches Babe's attention.

It happens in slow motion. Babe and Luz watch as the bullets start towards Doc. “GENE!” Babe screams as he tries to climb out of his foxhole. Doc turns his head and stares at Babe with eyes full of fear.

Luz pulls Babe back when he tries to get out of the foxhole just as the bullets hit their mark; Doc drops like a sack of potatoes as the force knocks him back onto the snowy, cold hard ground. 

Doc writhes around in the snow as he clutches at the gaping bullet wounds in his chest, blood was pouring freely out of his chest and through his fingers. 

Babe watches Eugene cough up blood lying alone in the cold snow as the trees exploded around them.

Doc heard his name get screamed, but it sounded so far away. He turns his head towards Babe and Luz’s foxhole, where Babe had tears running down his cheeks; Doc reaches out for him as blood forces its way out of his mouth staining his pale skin and the snow dark crimson.

“B-aa-be” Gene croaks out as he looks at the two men who were in tears. A tear of his own slowly cascades its way down his cheek mixing in with the blood.

Slowly the exploding trees come to a stop. Babe was out of his foxhole and by Gene’s side within seconds “MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC!!” Luz screams out as he drops down beside Babe and Doc.

Doc looks up through bleary eyes as he tries to keep conscious but his vision was fading in and out. Babe cradles Gene’s head softly trying to keep Gene awake “”You’re gonna be okay Gene, C'mon we need you, Gene, I can’t lose you too!” Babe chokes out.

The rest of Easy Company slowly climbed out of their foxholes as they heard Luz’s voice screaming for a medic. They all headed towards Luz’s pain laced voice. 

When Spina rounds the trees seeing Babe and Luz crouched over someone. Spina looks around he searching for Doc Roe, who should have been here by now, seeing as he was always the first one to be by the wounded soldier’s side.

But when Spina got closer his stomach drops when he sees his partner on the ground coughing up blood as Luz struggles to keep the pressure on Eugene’s chest. 

“Hurry the fuck up Spina!” Luz yells at him, breaking him from his trance.

Spina quickly drops to his knees beside Eugene. He checks Roe’s wounds over; two bullets to the chest that were bleeding profusely, no exit wounds. There was nothing that Spina could do. It was already too late. 

Doc coughs up more blood and lets out a pain filled gasp as his body trembles in Babe's arms.

Breathing was getting harder and harder to do and he knew straight away that he didn’t have much time left to live. 

Easy Company looked down at their brother in arms.   
Gene was just a kid. A kid who had saved so many of their asses and didn’t deserve to die in a stupid war.

Gene looks up at the sky as snow and ash fell around them. He struggles to get a few more breaths in, but it just wasn’t happening. His body thrashes slightly before coming to a stop; his chest stops rising and falling.

“Doc…come on don’t do this to us…GENE WAKE UP GODDAMNIT PLEASE! GENE!!!” Babe screams as he got pulled away from Eugene’s body. 

Babe knew he wouldn't be able to get past losing Eugene Roe. When Babe lost Julian, he thought he would never smile again, but Eugene was there and brought Babe back to life in a sense. 

But now as Babe watches the rest of Easy Company pay their respects to their fallen brother and Medic he knew that there was going to be no coming back from this.

His life had ended the moment Gene took his last painful breath as his heart came to a stuttering stop.


End file.
